Dark Light and Frozen Blood
by Experiment X4d2
Summary: A young Paladin known only as Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite continues his quest for peace until, one day, he meets someone who could change his life forever. Problem is. She's his enemy.
1. Not the best greeting…

_**That's right, I'm back. Sorry for the ENORMOUS wait. I've had a lot to deal with.**_

_**This is a story I randomly had. Thought I'd publish it.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own World of Warcraft. Blizzard owns all of it. All I own is the character Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite and Frostblade Deathsworn**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite. That was what he was known as. Perhaps one or two knew his true name. Perhaps everyone knew his name. Perhaps that was what he preferred. No-one knew. As far as the world of Azeroth was concerned, his name was unimportant. That was what he preferred. He wandered through Dalaran, once again, through the paths as if they were his planned, everyday route. With his Black hair and Dark Green eyes being shadowed by his silver helmet, the rest of his Armor shone slightly in the light of Dalaran. From his Silver Spaulders to his Onyx Boots. Passing the Hunting shop, he walked into Krasus' Landing. Calling upon his Swift Green Gryphon, he soared into the sky. North West, to Icecrown.

Passing over the Venomous Citadel of the Lich King, and passing the great Sanctuary of Light, he set foot nearby Sindragosa's Fall. It was late, but with the shiny light from his helm and his shoulder-pads, not to mention the glistening aura from his grand Quel'delar blade, he could see. However, so could others.

From the distance, a young Blood Elf girl glared at him through her Icy Eyes from beneath her Dark, Black Helm. She clutched her Large Silver Great-sword in her hands as she waited for her victim to fall into place. Darkenedsoul wandered into the perfect view of her, unaware of her presence. She half-stood up, ready to charge, just before she incanted something to herself.

'_Armor of the Lich_…' She whispered, activating both her Lichbourne and her Unbreakable Armor abilities at once. She stood, and began to charge.

Kneeling down to loot the semi-corpse of his scourge victim, Darkenedsoul's Sense of the Undead kicked in, feeling the Elf's presence rushing towards him. He grasped Quel'delar from his back, ready to counter. As the Elf went to strike, he spun around and clashed blades with her. She was knocked back slightly by his swiftness. She growled at him and charge again. The two began competing in the classic art of "who can hit first?", neither of them succeeding. Whenever the paladin struck, she would dodge. Whenever the death-knight struck, he would parry. Both soon got tired of the game.

'_Crusader Strike_!' Darkenedsoul yelled, coating his blade in a glowing aura.

'_Frost Strike_!' The Blood-Elf cried, coating hers in an icy aura.

Both blades clashed against eachother, sending waves of Icy and Holy Energy erupting throughout Sindragosa's Fall, ripping apart the Scourge minions that wandered through it.

Whilst in deadlock, the two stared at eachother, determined to not give in. Though, Darkenedsoul knew he could defeat her in brute strength, so he decided to…talk to her.

'A blood elf that can speak Common? I've only ever heard one of you magic lovers speak my tongue when I received this blade. The ambassadors.'

'Grrr. I do not wish to know this language. It is venomous to speak it as much as it is to hear it.'

'So why do you?'

'I DO NOT HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU, HUMAN!' She screamed. Ducking back, the Blood-Elf quickly prepared to cast a spell. With the opportunity required, Darkenedsoul had to cast one also.

'_DEATH AND DECAY!_'

'_CONSECRATION_!'

The ground rumbled and groaned with the clashing of Unholy and Holy energies flooding over them. The waves of Decay melded into the strokes of the Holy, creating one Dark Green entity, melting away at the earth.

'Now look what you have done! You have consecrated the Unholy!'

'ME? You have festered your Unholy energies into the Holy!'

Both growled at eachother under their breath, finally tired of one-another. They launched themselves at eachother, ready to strike. Only to have the poisoned ground fall in below them.

The two fell down the seemingly bottomless pit, falling and falling and falling for Uther knows how far. Until the ground was finally visible.

'AH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!' The Elf screeched. The paladin looked at her, seeing the fear in her Icy eyes, and hearing it in her voice. Her took pity on.

'_HANDS OF DIVINE PROTECTION_!' He incanted. One shield materialised around him, another around her. When they both reached the bottom of the pit, the sound of breaking bones was not heard. Only the sound of a Holy shield vanishing. From recoil, the Elf fell over onto the ground, her Helmet falling off of her head and clucking onto the ground. Darkenedsoul looked at her. Beneath the Icy hold of Arthas, her eyes were light green, common for a Blood-Elf. She also had black hair, and also had it in a pony-tail. Panting heavily, she looked up at him.

'…You…You saved me. Why?' She demanded an answer.

Sighing, Dark replied 'First of all, you're welcome. And I don't know why. I just did.'

'You humans have a reason behind everything you do. So Why Did You Save Me!'

'Because I did! Okay? I'm not your average human, I do things differently! I'm sure you've been to Goldshire at least once in your life, you know what the people are like there! I'm not a Normal Person!'

'Neither am I!'

The two went silent. The Blood Elf went and picked up her helmet as Dark looked above them.

'I don't know how we're going to get out of here. It might be better if we wait until morning. Perhaps we will see some adventurers that can ask for aid at the tournament.'

'That is if the Scourge does not find us first.'

'Hmm…'

The Elf sighed. 'Very well. We shall stay here until morning. But remember this Paladin. My ways in Unholy Frost are as equal as yours in Holy Retribution.'

'I understand.'

The elf girl sat against the icy wall as Dark set up a camp-fire in the centre of the pit. The two rested opposite eachother.

'I am trained in the arts of Frost, therefore I will bear this cold. What of you?' She asked him, trying to hide her actual concern.

'Hmm. _Frost Resistance Aura_.' He incanted. His armor changed from a dull glow of Retribution Purple, to the dull glow of Frost Resistant Orange. 'There, I will be fine.'

She scoffed, then returned to her silence.

'So. May I ask you a question?' He politely questioned.

'…If you must.'

'What makes you so different to your kind that you can speak common?'

She stayed silent for several seconds, before finally speaking.

'Perhaps I should start by knowing your name before I speak of mine, then perhaps I should hear of your past before you hear mine.'

'Straight to it. Alright. As far as you're concerned, my name is Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite.'

'Hmm. As far as I am concerned?'

'Yes. Only my sister and those past know my true name, and they do not speak it.'

'Very well. Then as far as you are concerned, my name is Frostblade Deathsworn.'

'Frostblade huh? Okay then.'

'Now that we are…acquainted. What makes you different to your kind?'

'I answered first that time, you answer first this time.'

'Hmm. If you insist.'


	2. Understanding and Trust

_**Here's Chapter 2!**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own World of Warcraft. It is owned by Blizzard. All I own is the character Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite and Frostblade Deathsworn**_

The Paladin sat opposite the Death Knight, waiting for her to tell her tale. At last, she sighed. And began.

'I was raised by a strange couple. A human and a Blood Elf. While my father taught me of fighting and glory, my mother taught me of magics and elements. I was once a Paladin, like yourself. Then, Arthas found me.'

'And made you into a Knight of Darkness.'

'Exactly. I thought myself a shame on my people when I returned to Orgrimmar. Their faces as I wandered through there… the disgust, the shame, the hate… Though… I managed to make it, and then used my abilities given to me by the Darkness to become strong. However, ever since my corruption, my father cannot look me in the eye. He believes that fighting is about honor, glory, and victory over a common foe. When I became a pawn for the foe… my mother was my only ally. Shortly after my return, she died. Murdered by the PIGS OF THE ALLIANCE!' She spat out at the end. 'A raid on Silvermoon City robbed my mother of her life… after that, I had no-one. My father became my enemy, and even said he would kill me if he saw me. All of my previous friends were either enemies, hated me, or dead. My only ally became my blades…'

Dark sat silently as she told her tale, sensing that she was not enjoying reliving the events in her head. He nodded slowly.

'I understand what you mean.'

She chuckled under her breath. 'Know what I mean? Are you insulting me? You do not know the pain I have suffered!'

'You think so?'

'We shall see, won't we. It is your turn.'

'Okay then, deal's a deal. I once served a team of peace-makers, all of different abilities. We crossed a land different to Azeroth, and fought all the brought fear and pain to the world. But one day… our home city was attacked. Raided. We weren't ready, no-one was expecting an attack. We received no word. Our soldiers dwindled to minimal numbers, and the Fifteen of us were eventually all that remained. Fifteen against Six hundred… We fought hard, but we fell. Fifteen fell to four. Four fell to two. Me and a demonic being. The Previous two…' Dark stopped, deciding not to tell that part of his story. 'Well, the two of us knew that the city would fall, no matter what we did. We could either stay and die, or run to fight another day. So we fled. Fled for miles. A few weeks later, we returned to the city. We found the bodies of our allies. All but the final two were burned and destroyed. We took the final two far away from there. Further than we'd ever gone before. To Goldshire. We buried them there. Me and the Demonic being decided to combine, his spirit merging with mine, to prevent ever being over-powered and out-numbered. However, during the combination, all of our abilities withered. We had to take to the ways of the Holy Light in order to keep our abilities intact, and our prowess active. I visit the graves whenever I pass by…'

It was the elf's turn to be silent this time. She seemed to feel pity and remorse for the paladin, understanding that his story was far worse than hers.

'You have such a burden.'

'Yeah…'

…

'I apologise.' She whispered out.

'Hmm?'

'I said I am sorry.'

'Sorry? For what?'

'For…For being so angry with you.'

'It's fine. I'm used to it.'

'No. Please. I must ask for your forgiveness!'

'Alright, you have my forgiveness. Geez.'

'Thank you…'

'Look. We both need sleep. The scourge could come at anytime, so perhaps we should do shifts.'

'Shifts?'

'Yeah. You sleep for an hour while I keep watch, then I sleep for an hour…'

'…Wait… Why do you want ME to go to sleep while you stay awake?'

'Huh? Nothing, just saying, for the right reasons.'

'…I don't trust you that much yet Human.'

'Right back at ya.'

The two starred at eachother, waiting for one of them to react. The starring competition ended when Dark realized something.

'Hang on, I can just call my Gryphon!'

'You can call it?'

'Course. All I gotta do is whistle and he comes flying.' He explained, before letting out a whistle.

…

'Um…I don't think he can hear me…' Dark replied, obviously embarrassed. Frost sighed to him.

'Typical…' She moaned.

As Dark sat back down, the light raining down on them suddenly vanished, leaving only the campfire to light the pit.

'Um…where did the moonlight go?' Frost asked, worried.

Above ground, two Scourge Necrolords had hauled a large boulder over the hole that the Holy Decay had caused, either just to cover the hole, or to trap the pair down there. They wandered off casually.

'Looks like we're trapped anyway…' Dark sighed.

Hours passed slowly for the pair trapped in the pit. The fire had dulled out and Frost was beginning to fall asleep, though refusing to. Dark was always used to sleeping in harsh conditions, and for sleeping as little as possible; he was still awake. He looked up at her.

'Go to sleep if you want. It's not like we need to keep watch anymore.'

'I do not…need to sleep.' She yawned out. Dark rolled his eyes at her. 'Listen human, I was taught to never show weakness around an enemy. Tiredness…is a weakness.'

'…I'm not your enemy.'

'Ha! Not my enemy. Hours previous, you was attempting to strike me with an ancient blade of the Sin'dorei!'

'I was defending myself. Just, listen to me please.'

'…Fine. I shall listen.'

'I've been alone for many years now. I was a teenager when I came to Azeroth. I'm just trying to be nice because…because you remind me of someone.'

'…One of the Two.'

'Yeah. Strong willed, powerful mind, skill, dexterity, beauty…' He suddenly stopped. The elf stared at him with surprise, as if she wanted to have not heard that.

'…Um…'

An awkward silence dawned over the pair. Dark suck into his shell of armor in slight embarrassment. Frost sat silently against the wall, fiddling with her armor.

More hours passed and Dark was beginning to get tired, however Frost was practically falling asleep every few seconds. Dark looked up to her.

'Please. Go to sleep.'

'I cannot…sh…show weakness…'

Dark sighed. He reached behind him and grabbed the hilt of Quel'delar. Frost looked up to him, then watched as the blade skidded across to her. She looked at it confused.

'I trust you with my ancient blade if you trust me to let you sleep.'

She stared at the blade, still dumbstruck. She then looked up to the paladin. She gave a sincere smile, nodded, then fell to sleep.

_**Ooh Dark, what are you implying?**_

_**Yeah, I'm adding a bit more background to the characters. Plz Review! **_


	3. A long climb

_**Next up - Chapter 3. Plz review guys ^^**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own World of Warcraft. It is owned by Blizzard. All I own is the character Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite and Frostblade Deathsworn**_

Frost slept lightly against the cold, stone wall; while Dark sat against it opposite her. He could not sleep, not after what he'd said. Not after what he'd put into his head. The reminder of his past had clouded his thoughts for hours on end.

He sighed. 'I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry.' He turned from the ash pile that was the campfire to the sky, or rather to the boulder that blocked their escape route. 'What have I gotten us into?' He turned his attention to Frost. She was still asleep. Somehow, she'd managed to get comfortable against the rock and dirt. She looked so peaceful. Her helmet sat perched on a rock sticking from the ground. Dark had neglected to take his own helmet off, in sheer comfort. He preferred it behind the cover of his helm. He rubbed the back of his neck, cracking it a few times. Then a noise echoed softly through the pit. Frost was shivering in her sleep. The cold of Icecrown's frosted terrain, the deep cold of the pit, and the icy chill of night, were getting to her. He had to admit, Dark was cold himself, the very reason he refused to sleep. He looked above him.

'…I have to get you out of here.' He said to the sleeping elf. He walked over to her and placed her helmet on her head, then grabbed both Quel'delar and her Great-Blade. He turned to her with both weapons in hand. '_Sacred Link_' He incanted. A large shield enveloped her, with a long coupling floating around and connecting to Darkenedsoul, straight into his body. He looked above him, and sighed. 'This is gonna be a long climb.'

'…Mmm…huh?' Frost coughed out. She awoke from her rest after hours of sleep, though she was absolutely freezing. Even for a Knight of Dark Ice, she shouldn't be that cold. She looked about herself. Rock walls, no weapon, no paladin. 'H..he...he l..left m..me here?' She stuttered out, grasping herself to try and keep warm.

'Left you here?' A voice called from above. She turned to the voice and saw it was the paladin himself, climbing the wall, using her blade and his as means to climb. He drew her blade from the rock and stabbed it into a higher point, elevating the pair.

'What are you doing?' She screamed.

'What's it look like? I'm gettin you outta here! You need a priest, or at least a Mage.' He replied back down the pit, climbing higher with his blade.

'A Priest? You are a paladin! A Warrior Priest!'

'Yeah, but I'm no healer, ask my sister!'

'And why would you need a mage?'

'You need to warm up and I dunno any fire spells.'

'I am a Knight of Frost! I do not need help from any of your mages!'

'Tell that to your legs!'

Frost was confused. Her legs? Why make a random statement like that? She looked down to the limbs in mention. They were perfectly intact.

'What of my legs?'

'Try and move them!'

She followed the instructions given and attempted to move the limbs. She could not. Her legs had given out from the cold. 'See! I found that out when I tried to prop you up on a ledge. Nearly lost ya.'

'I…that means I cannot walk…'

'And I doubt my Charger, or your Deathcharger can stand the cold. That means I'm carrying you to the tournament!'

'CARRY ME? I DO NOT NEED CARRYING!'

'So you wanna crawl to the Tournament in the blazing snowstorms at sub-zero temperatures with frost resistant scourge walking around?'

Frost went quiet. The paladin was true in his words. She had to trust him. 'That's what I thought.' Dark remarked, trusting his blade into the wall. 'Okay! At the top! Just gotta move this boulder.'

'MOVE IT? How do you propose you move it with no footage?'

'No footage? HA!'

Dark took the Great-Blade and thrust it into the rock next to Quel'delar. He then spun on the blade's hilt and landed on the pair of hilts. He began pushing on the boulder with brute force, the rock from where the blades were beginning to crumble.

As the pebbles fell past Frost, she cried to him. 'The wall is collapsing! You are going to fall!'

'Just…Hang…On…' He grunted out from his teeth. '_AVENGING WRATH!_' He cried. Wings of divine Light shone above him as his might increased, along with his force on the boulder. Still grunting at the weight, and the rocks still giving away from the force, Dark looked to his belt where his two trinkets rested. '_MARK OF SUPREMACY! I CALL UPON THINE STRENGTH!_' He called. The Red Gemstone shone and shock, as its strength seeped into Dark's being. As the boulder actually began to move, the rocks beneath him began to crumble quickly.

'Darkenedsoul! Hurry!'

'I'm…Trying!'

The shreds of icy winds burst into the cavern, shards of snow smashing against Dark's face. Frost looked from her Holy protection at her rescuer in danger.

A large cluster of frost encircled Frost's hand. '_Horn of Winter_!' She called, blowing the icy horn. The waves of Frost rushing into Dark's face surged passed him and into his arms, further increasing his might. The boulder began to roll out of the way. In one last ditch effort for freedom, Dark used all of his remaining power to force the boulder away. Just as Dark managed to climb out of the pit, both blade fell from the crumbling wall. Dark looked back into the hole.

'Grab'um!'

Frost turned around in her bubble and watched the blades fall towards her. She stuck her arms out, bearing staying within the bubble as she held onto them. Dark desperately tugged on the chain and brought her into the frozen depths, and out of the pit. He panted heavily at his wasted strength, as Frost let the blades drop to the snow and looked around in the snowstorm.

'…Where is the Tournament?'

_**And they're out. I took the idea of sword climbing from a story I write in my spare time (Which will not be posted).**_

_**I expected Icecrown to be hell at night, with snowstorms and invisible terrain. Therefore I get to stretch the story and further expand Dark and Frost's relationship =D**_


	4. Ice, trust and a needed rest

_**Chapter 4 is up! Expect some bonding in this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own World of Warcraft. Blizzard owns all of it. All I own is the character Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite and Frostblade Deathsworn**_

Wading through the snowy wasteland of Icecrown, with a half conscious blood elf cradled in his arms. Neither of them had any idea which way was north towards the tournament, so they acted on instinct. Unfortunately, instinct had led them south. Far south. Dark had somehow managed to take the pair half-way to the Argent Vanguard. Dark glared at the mountain wall that blocked his path, in fury of that he was so close to humanity and aid, and fury of himself for going the wrong way.

'We havta go back north.' He shouted through the snowstorm.

'I cannot!' Frost screamed back. 'I can barely feel my body. I need to get out of his ice storm!'

Dark looked into the eyes of the elf, seeing desperation and weakness in them. He nodded assuringly to her. Looking about himself, he managed to spot a deep cave in the rock wall. Using whatever strength was left in his legs, he managed to get the pair into the depths of the caves. He lay Frost down against the wall, then backed off and fell onto his ass in exhaustion. He panted heavily as he took his helmet off, running his plated hand through his frosty hair. Frost took her helmet off also.

'…I thank you Darkenedsoul. No other Alliance soldier would risk their life for a mere Blood Elf Death Knight.' She sincerely said to the paladin.

'Something tells me no Horde soldiers would either…Guess that makes me exceptional.' He panted in reply. He chuckled to her. She chuckled back. Dark reached into his bag and pulled out two large blue fruit. He held one out to Frost. 'Take it.'

She looked at it suspiciously. 'What is it?'

'Savory Snowplum. From Applebough in Dalaran. It's fruit. Please, you need to eat.'

She smiled at him and took the fruit, thanked him, and took a bite.

'Mmm! This is nice! Who did you say sold this?'

'Applebough in Dalaran. He stands outside the Silver Enclave.'

'Hmm. I never pass there.'

'Fair enough.'

The two continued eating the fruit, until both were completely eaten. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

'HEY!' A dark voice yelled from the cave entrance. Both of them looked to the source. A Cultist Corruptor was charging a Shadow Bolt at them.

'Damn!' Dark yelled, grabbing his blade. As the Bolt was launched, Dark got in the way of it to protect Frost. '_Shadow Resistance Aura_!' He incanted, his armor glowing a Shadow Resistant white. The bolt hit Dark head on, forcing him back a few feet. He grunted at the force. Normally, a Shadow Bolt wouldn't affect him much. But he was weakened from the climb and the trek. Frost and the Cultist looked at him, in anticipation, and concern. He slowly looked up to the Cultist, and grunted. '…Y…You're dead.'

Holding Quel'delar boldly, he charged at the cultist. As the cultist attempted to charge another Shadow Bolt, he received a Crusader Strike to the torso, and a Judgement of Light to the skull. Finally falling with a Hammer of Wrath to the face, Dark went to the corpse.

'_Frost Resistance Aura_.' He re-applied. He bent down to the body, and looted his corpse of some Silver coins and some Frostweave Cloth. He looked at the corpse, still bent down. His morals had to be set aside for the moment. He grabbed the cultist's robes and stripped him of them. With the robes draped over his arm, Dark shoved the near-naked body into the snow. He walked back into the cave and gave Frost the robe. 'Here. Cover yourself with this.'

She took the robe and draped it over herself like a blanket.

'Scourge cloth. Specially made to protect the wearer of the icy conditions of Icecrown. The Lich King wants his soldiers able in all conditions.'

'Thank you…'

Dark sighed as he sat down again, with Frost smiling at him the entire time. He looked up to her.

'What?' He chuckled out.

'I'm just happy that you put yourself on the line for me. Even my father would not do that.'

'Everyone needs an ally.'

Her smile became wider, as did his. 'And who knows, perhaps if you meet my sister, you will have another.'

'She will not mind?'

'Nah. She doesn't really care for the whole Horde vs Alliance thing. She's a proud member of the Argent Crusade.'

'Is she a Priest or a Mage?'

'Warrior. She likes how magic can aid people, but she could never understand how it works.'

'Wait. You said you worked in a land far from here. What of your sister?'

'We went our separate ways when we were young. She came to Azeroth and I headed east. When I came here, we met up and she helped me get settled.'

'So you had aid.'

'…I am truly sorry for your past. It must be hard to have all your allies leave you.'

'Please. Let the past lie. The present is what matters.'

'Well for this present, we should try and get to sleep.'

'What if there is another patrol?'

'Well this cave is out of their usual patrol. Perhaps that one followed us from Sindragosa's fall. We should be safe.'

'Well…won't you be cold?'

'I'll last.'

'No, you have offered me too much. Please, we can share body heat.'

Dark was surprised at her statement, but decided to comply. He wandered over to her and sat down. She leant over him and got comfortable against his chest, then fell asleep. Dark smiled at her generosity, and fell asleep himself.

_**Interesting! Gettin close now. In the next chapter, I will be bringing in some NPC's and perhaps Dark's sister.**_


	5. Maws of the Chilled

_**Chapter 5 now. Time to see how Dark and Frost got on last night.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own World of Warcraft. It is owned by Blizzard. All I own is the character Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite and Frostblade Deathsworn**_

Frost woke up earlier that morning, likely because of her rest earlier that night. She slowly let her eyes adapt to the sun, as dim as it was, that shone over Icecrown. She looked up at her savour, who was still sound asleep. She chuckled lightly. Hauling herself to her, now working, feet; she grabbed her helmet and placed it on his belt hook. She then turned to Dark, who was still sleeping. She looked over her shoulder at the hilt of her Great-Blade.

'…No, I can't. I do not have it in me.' She said to herself. She wandered towards the paladin and leant down to him. He was lightly snoring. She chuckled to herself, then smirked. Grabbing her Great-Blade, she stood aloft of him. Lightly, but firmly, she bonked him on the head with the blunt edge of the blade. His eyes burst open, he grabbed Quel'delar and leapt up.

'Scourge!' He cried towards the entrance of the cave. He settled when he saw there was nothing there. He turned slowly back to Frost. He scoffed, chuckled and rolled her eyes at him, re-sheathing the Blade. 'I see you're up.'

'Yes. I slept quite well last night.'

'I bet.'

'I thank you for your hospitality Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite.'

'I thank you for your company Frostblade Deathsworn.'

'I will venture to the Argent Tournament alone.'

'Oh…right. Okay.'

Frost smiled at him. Dark looked to his boots. As he looked back up to Frost, he was taken back as she ran up to him and gave him a bear hug.

'I wish to see you again soon.' She spoke softly into his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair softly. As he looked up, fear covered his face.

'Frost Wyrm!' He cried. The two came out of the hug and turned to the undead drake. They unsheathed their blades and prepared for battle.

'That is Chillmaw! What is Chillmaw doing this far south?' Frost queried.

'Damn. I hate this guy. _Seal of Vengeance_.' Dark cast, encircling himself in an Orange coat of Vengeance. 'Gonna need more for this. _Blessings of Might_!' A glow of Might spread over their bodies, blessing their abilities with power. 'Ready?'

'_Horn of Winter_.' Frost cast, granting the pair the Strength and Agility of the Icy Winds. 'Ready.'

Chillmaw roared at them as they charged towards him. A flurry of Icy Strikes and Holy Blasts hit Chillmaw hard, draining his health. Crusader Strikes and Frost Strikes slashed through his icy aura, splitting through his bony limbs. In a last ditch effort at victory, Chillmaw unleashed an large icicle from his jaw high into the air. He spun round and swiftly flew towards Darkenedsoul.

'Uh oh!' He murmured as the drake sped towards him.

Chillmaw grasped Dark in his claws, flying high into Icecrown's skies as he crushed Darkenedsoul's form.

While Chillmaw and Dark ascended, the large icicle quickly descended back towards the ground. Frost looked high into the sky as the icicle sped towards her.

'Uh oh.' She muttered as the icicle came crashing towards her. She backed off away from its striking zone and readied her blade on the ground. The Icicle came closer and closer to the ground, and Frost stood ready. Her blade glowed a dull shadowy light blue. '_OBLITERATE_!' She yelled. She swung her blade over her head, slicing into the icicle as it hit the ground. She breathe heavily as she heard the ice slide off of itself, and the Icicle split in two. The two halves fell to the two sides. She turned around and walked over to then. Coating her hands in an icy aura, the two Ice Shards gently levitated into the air. '_Return to Sender_.' She told the shards. They magically turned towards Chillmaw and then shot off into the sky, Frost watching them as they left. 'Good luck Darkenedsoul.'

Dark grappled desperately with the Frost Wyrm, trying to get even a single limb from its grasp. At last, he managed to retrieve his left arm from the drake's claw, and reached back for his Blade. Grabbing it, he aimed it at the creature.

'Hey Frosty! Couldn't take us both on, huh?' He taunted. The drake glared at him with its frozen eyes. it opened its jaw wide, as an pressurised icy wind slowly materialised in its mouth. 'Ah crap!' Dark started hacking away at the dragon's claw, shattering its talons and letting Dark climb out of its grasp. Switching hands, he held Quel'delar boldly as he ran up Chillmaw's arm and into its mouth. Swiping through its attack, Dark then proceeded to slash apart its skeletal structure. The drake cried in pain at every bone and rib that fell to the abyss below. Dark grinned as he sent more and more bones hurdling downwards. He then spotted the two Ice Shards approaching them. 'What'll I do without ya Frost.'

Dark turned from the body of the Frost Wyrm and ran towards its jaw. Slashing through its jawline, Dark landed on its arm, with Quel'delar in one hand and the drake's disembodied Jaw in the other.

'I've got my present! Yours is on its way!' He mocked, pointing down towards the shards.

He dived off of Chillmaw's arm. The drake turned towards what Dark had mentioned. Before it could react, Chillmaw received two giant Ice Shards through its head. The mind-chilling screech of the drake echoed throughout Icecrown, flowing through the mountains and down the abyss.

Dark still held his blade and the Jawbone in his hands as he hurdled down towards the nearby mountains. Chillmaw had taken him far North-west, towards the Shadow Vault. Spotting a high mountain, Dark directed himself towards it. Just before he hit the mountainside, Dark flipped the Jaw underneath him and landed on it. He skid down the large mountain on top of the Jaw, Quel'delar still in his grip as he slashed through any Frostbrood Whelps that were unfortunate enough to be in his way. He cheered loudly as he hurdled down the mountain.

'I always wanted to Snowboard! YEAH!'

Dark proceeded to snowboard down the mountainsides back towards where Frost was. Not that he was taking his time though, he was having too much fun.

…_**Oh come on, like you don't wish you could?**_

_**Okay, one NPC, but I'll see what I can do next chapter.**_


	6. Sister of the Crusader

_**And we're back with Chapter 6! **_**Hopefully**_** I'll get some NPC's in this one. I think I should manage.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own World of Warcraft. It is owned by Blizzard. All I own is the character Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite and Frostblade Deathsworn**_

Darkenedsoul ripped through the snowy mountains on the previous Jaw of Chillmaw. Jumping across mountains and mountains, Dark ended up boarding across Sindragosa's Fall. Still accelerating, he managed to rip through five Scourge minions with a single swipe of Quel'delar. He looked back and chuckled to himself. As he travelled further south, Dark managed to see the silhouette of a person in the distance. As he approached the silhouette, he recognised it. It was Frost, still staring into the sky. Rotating 90 degrees, Dark attempted to stop before he hit her. He did manage, but at the cost of covering her with snow.

'Oops.' Dark nervously chuckled to himself as Frost wiped the snow off of her. She sighed.

'Normally, I would strike you down now. But… I shall not.'

'Cool.'

'ONLY if you show me how you just did that.'

'What? I snowboarded down the mountains.'

'On?'

Dark victoriously held up Chillmaw's Jaw. Frost looked at it with shock. 'You tore off the Jaw of Chillmaw?'

'More like broke off. I tell ya, boarding down the mountains here on this thing is sweet.'

'I suspect it will be when you show me.'

Dark chuckled to her as he placed the Jaw of Chillmaw on his back as if it was a shield. He patted her on the shoulder.

'Come on. Let's get to the Tournament.'

Frost nodded to him. The pair began to walk, slowly, north; with Frost leaning against Dark and with his arm wrapped around her.

'My fellow Argent Crusaders.' Tirion Fordring called from atop the Crusader Coliseum. 'I am sorry to tell you all this, but we have apparently lost two of our Crusaders in the Darkness of last night's snow-storm. Crusader's Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite and Frostblade Deathsworn have been lost in the snow of the Lich King. Our scouts have searched the nearby terrain and cannot find traces of their whereabouts, or, Gods forbid, their remains. These Crusader's aided the Argent Crusade grandly against the forces of the Scourge. In honor of them and any of their close ones, let us take a moment of silence for our lost Crusaders.'

All of the Argent Crusaders bowed their heads on honor to the lost crusaders. Amongst them, was a Warrior. Wearing a similar helm to Dark, but with slightly smaller, darker armor. Her blonde hair flowed slightly out of the back of the helm. She sighed deeply. This warrior was known as Posie Flump, for her Childlike Innocence that clouded her true warrior spirit. And she was Dark's sister.

'Come on Dark. I know you can pull through this. You've fought Scourge, taken down the Scourge-lord, and escaped their king. You can survive a snow-storm…'Posie thought to herself. She sighed deeply, and left the Coliseum. She wandered through the Tournament Grounds and towards the stables. She patted her faithful Nightsaber and jumped onto its back. The two ran off into Sindragosa's Fall.

'Man. Dark said he was gonna be at the tournament last night. Where'd he go?'

Posie looked about her. Many silhouettes of Scourge minions were wandering about the area. She sighed, dismounted her Nightsaber and unsheathed her Tyrannical Beheader. 'Better get started.'

Posie ripped through the Scourge like she did it everyday, which was likely. Looting their semi-corpses for anything, all she got was cash and Frostweave. She looked south, and saw two more silhouettes. Different looking to the Scourge ones. Curiously, she wandered towards them; almost falling into the pit that was quite well hidden behind the large boulder. 'Mother of God!… Hello?' She cried down the pit, hoping that no-one was down their. From out of her bag, she took one of the many rocks that she never needed but never bothered getting rid of. She tossed it down the hole, then listened for the strike of the ground.

Waiting…and waiting…and waiting…

'Geez. Long way down.'

She looked back towards the silhouettes. They were a lot closer now and Posie could tell they were armed and heavily armored. 'Aw crap. This is gonna hurt.'

She got into a battle stance and got ready to charge as they approached. When they got close enough to see, Posie let up and stood up casually. The silhouettes were Dark and the Blood Elf.

'I knew a snow-storm wouldn't kill ya.' She called to him. Dark looked up to her and smiled.

'Hey sis!' Dark and Frost ran over to her.

'Good to see you alive and well bro.'

'Why dya say that?'

'Tirion sent scouts out to look for you and someone called Frostblade. They didn't find either of you. Tirion called for a moment of silence in honor of the loss of two crusaders.

'And you just found both of them.'

Posie looked at Frost, who waved to her.

'Isn't she a Blood Elf?'

'Yeah, so?'

'Nothing! No argument, just asking. So, Frostblade. Hi.'

'Greetings. You must be Dark's sister.'

'Yeah. Call me Posie.'

'Pleasure.'

'So, you two been in the snow-storm all night? You must be cold.'

'Very.'

'Let's get you two back to the Tournament.'

The three of them then began to walk back to the Tournament, Dark and Frost telling Posie of what they had endured. Unfortunately for Dark, Frost had told Posie of what Dark had said, and also of his Mountain Trip. Posie was now part of the queue for the Snowboarding.

Posie walked into the Tournament grounds alone, with Dark and Frost hidden from sight.

'Highlord!' She called to the large stands. 'I have a message for the Highlord!'

A few minutes later, Highlord Tirion Fordring walked out onto the Tournament Grounds with his consort, and a group of guards around him. The consort read a piece of paper, then whispered something to Tirion.

'So. Crusader Posie. What is so important?'

Posie bowed to the Highlord. 'I bring revelation.'

'Of what?'

Posie smiled and turned around. 'Come on out guys!' Dark and Frost walked out from behind a snow mound.

'You two! Crusader Darkenedsoul and Crusader Frostblade! We thought you dead!'

'So did we.' Frost replied cockily.

'Please. Come into my quarters. You can tell me of your tale.'


	7. Steeds and tales

_**Here we go. Chapter 7. And that's right, I got Tirion in the last chapter, for all u fans :D**_

_**Thanks to everyone who faved the story! Much appreciated! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own World of Warcraft. It is owned by Blizzard. All I own is the character Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite and Frostblade Deathsworn**_

Tirion sat on his large throne-like chair as he placed Ashbringer on the desk beside him. Dark, Frost and Posie sat in the seats across from him.

'So. Please. Tell me what happened last night.' Tirion asked curiously, leaning forward in his seat.

'You want to take it?' Frost asked Dark.

'Ok. Well I was just doing my daily duty of killing Scourge when Frost hear tried to ambush me. We clashed swords for a few minutes until we both unleashed our Area Spells. Consecration and Death and Decay entwined in the ground and started to rot it. As we went to finish eachother off, the ground gave way and we fell into a long pit.'

'The new pit in Sindragosa's Fall? Beside the Boulder?'

'The very same. I had to dish out a Hand of Protection and a Divine Shield to save our skins. After we got aquatinted, Frost fell asleep. Even though the Scourge had but that boulder over us, I stayed awake to keep watch. Then Frost started shivering. I decided we had to get out of the pit. So I used a spell I made myself to link myself to Frost, and put her in a Shield. I had to use her blade and mine to climb the wall of the pit…'

'Both blades? You are a paladin, not a Warrior.'

'I managed it though. Anyway, I had to use all of my strength, and my trinkets and abilities, to be able to get the boulder to move.'

'You needed my help aswell.' Frost butted in. 'I helped by casting my Horn of Winter abilities on Darkenedsoul to empower him. After he managed to move the boulder and climbed out, both our blades fell. I was still in the pit, therefore I had to grab them. Dark hauled me up. When he gained his breath and strength again, He had to carry me, because my legs had become numb from the cold.'

'But I kinda got lost.' Dark continued. 'I ended up taking us south, and got stuck at the mountain north of the Argent Vanguard. We had to take shelter within a cave in the mountain. After we ate, a Scourge Cultist tried to attack us. I took a Shadow Bolt to the chest, but I managed to kill him. And…I seek for your forgiveness Highlord, but I took the Cultists robes from his corpse. I used them to keep Frost warm. We slept through the night well, and warm.'

'Both of you?' Tirion questioned. Dark and Frost looked to eachother.

'Yes. We had to sleep together. We needed to keep warm.'

'Very well. So you woke up and came here?'

'No.'

'After we awoke, we were to depart.' Frost started. 'However, after saying goodbye, a Frostwyrm attacked us. Chillmaw.'

'Ah Chillmaw. He has been a bane on our cause for some time now.'

'Exactly. We had to fight him off. We were succeeding, until Chillmaw split us up. As he took Dark into the skies, he sent a large Icicle towards me. Whilst Dark was grappling with the drake, I used an Obliterate to slice the Icicle in half. And using a skill i created myself, I sent the shards flying back towards Chillmaw.'

Dark began to tell his half of the tale. 'I managed to get out of Chillmaw's talons and fight him off. I sliced through an attack he was to launch and began slicing away at his skeletal structure. I saw the shards coming towards us, so I figured out an escape route. I sliced off Chillmaw's Jaw and used it to Snowboard down the Mountains as he took the shards to his Scourge head.'

'I just found the pair walking here.' Posie randomly interjected.

Tirion sat back in his seat, taking in the long story.

'I see…' Tirion gestures for his consort to approach him. He whispered something to the consort, he nodded and ran off. 'My consort will be back soon. While we wait, please answer my questions.'

'As you wish Highlord.' Frost replied to him.

'Now, I am truly neutral and I believe the Alliance and Horde can be at peace, but I ask you Darkenedsoul. Why would you risk life and limb to save a potential enemy?'

'As you say Highlord. A potential enemy. That means a potential ally also.'

'Hmm. Agreed. Very well. Now Frostblade, why allow refuge by an enemy?'

'Simply Highlord, as a Death-knight, I believe that all races can band together and become one unit of strength. Just because he is a paladin, does not mean we cannot band together.'

'Also fair. So you both sought the well being of eachother for the greater good of peace.'

'Yes.' They both replied. Tirion smiled, and stood up.

'Walk with me.' He told them, picking up Ashbringer. The three of them all stood up and followed Tirion out into the Tournament Grounds.

As the three walked behind Tirion, people watching them and cheering at the return of the Lost Crusaders, but also questioning why Dark and Frost were so close. As they passed by the Horde and Alliance camps, Jaina, Varian, Thrall and Garrosh all spotted the group. Thrall and Jaina smiled at the scene; Varian and Garrosh glared at the group. When they four reached the stables, they stopped. Tirion's consort was standing next to two large steeds, clad with large armor of black and white.

'Darkenedsoul and Frostblade, I grant you both these grand steeds. These are usually awarded to those who pass our Trials of the Grand Crusader flawlessly, but I believe that you both deserve them. They are linked to their master and can be summoned at any time, alike your Charger and Deathcharger. I grant them to you two.' He declared, bowing to them. Dark and Frost looked to eachother, smiled, then turned to the steeds. Dark took the White and Frost took the Black. The steeds bowed their heads and faded, their Light and Darkness fading into the paladin and the death-knight.

'Awesome.'

'Excellent.'

'Please, come with me heroes. We should welcome you back to our ranks with pride.'

_**Yeah, bit short today. Just pretty much re-capping the events of the story.**_

_**Next Chapter - something will happen. I dunno what tho.**_


	8. A Warrior's justice

_**And we're back. Let's see where this'll lead.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own World of Warcraft. Blizzard owns all of it. All I own is the character Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite, Frostblade Deathsworn and Posie Flump**_

Tirion stood high in the Crusader's Coliseum. Dark and Frost were waiting outside the large gate into the Coliseum. Tirion raised his hands for silence throughout the stadium.

'My fellow Crusaders. This morn, I told you all of a tragic loss amongst our ranks. However, a revelation has appeared! Thanks to Crusader Posie, we have found our Crusaders!'

Cheers flooded the Coliseum as the gates opened. Dark and Frost walked into the stadium, gauntlet in gauntlet. The cheers quickly died down as the two walked in. Everyone was controversial of what they were doing. But it fell to two individuals to spark the flame.

'What is this treachery!' King Varian yelled to the pair.

'Why is a soldier of the Horde being close with an Alliance scum?' Garrosh Hellscream yelled as well.

'Marran Tof.' Dark whispered. In the language he learned from an early age, he'd actually sworn at the pair. _**(Let's just say "Tof" means off. U fill in the blank)**_

'I demand justice!' The leaders cried. Soldiers of the Alliance and the Horde gave a grand battle cry in agreement, jumping into the coliseum.

'Varian! Garrosh! This is unacceptable! Have your soldiers stand down at once!' Tirion seethed at the pair.

'Varian stop!' Jaina begged the warrior.

'Garrosh! End this!' Thrall ordered the other warrior. Deciding to escape their "voices of reason", Varian and Garrosh both leapt from their seats and into the ring also.

'Normally I would never side with a human. But for my people's honor, I shall this once.' Garrosh explained to Varian, unsheathing his axes.

'Agreed. This never happens again.' Varian commented, unsheathing his Sword. Dark and Frost looked at the army of soldiers that now targeted them. They backed towards the gates, which had been locked by followers of the Warriors.

'This isn't good.' Dark stressed out.

'Agreed.' Frost added.

From beside them, a loud series of thumps sounded. They turned to see Posie, Jaina, Thrall and Tirion beside them.

'A peace between the Alliance and Horde is what this Tournament is about.' Tirion valiantly stated, unsheathing Ashbringer.

'For the good of our people, they must learn the error of their ways.' Jaina regrettably said, readying her Illusionary Rod.

'Cold Blood and Civil Warfare will bring us no closer to peace.' Thrall stated, wielding the Doomhammer.

'I'm not gonna let my pals get their asses kicked.' Posie cheekily remarked, grabbing her Tyrannical Beheader. Frost and Dark smiled at them all. They then turned to the armies and unsheathed their own weapons. Tirion granted the Blessing of the Ashbringer upon the six; Jaina granted Magi Intellect on them; Posie cast a Commanding Shout onto the them, cast by a hearty "It's go time!"; Frost blew the Horn of Winter over them.

'HA! Do you honestly think that your pathetic abilities will save you?' Garrosh taunted.

'You may be wise Tirion, but you are obviously not smart.' Varian barked out. 'And besides, our soldiers are much higher numbers and strength than you. What hope do you have without an Army?'

Dark smirked.

'Dark, shall I cast my Army of the Dead?' Frost asked him, staying in her battle stance. He shook his head. Darkenedsoul raised his hand to the sky. It then clouded itself in an Unholy Light aura.

'_Voices of Darakar_' He incanted. '_Watch over those who protected you in life, and aid them in death._'

Hundreds and hundreds of Dark Souls floated around the Coliseum. Their shadows wisped around the stadium, gradually resting down within the grounds. All the people, from soldier to simple bystander, watched the Darkness rise from the ground. The souls took the forms of humans, malformed humans, and demons. Wielding weapons of old; from maces to pikes to swords. The souls all stood on the half of the Coliseum beside Dark and his five allies.

'Here's the army.' Dark taunted.

Varian and Garrosh growled at him under his breath. 'ATTACK!' They yelled. 'LOKTAR OGAR!' Garrosh added to his battle cry. The soldiers all charged towards the others. Dark and his army charged toward them.

The battle began.

With their army, and the Blessing of the Ashbringer aiding them, Dark's team were definately holding the upper hand. Posie, being the Warrior, managed to charge in and behead three soldiers with a Cleave; then followed up with a Bladestorm, which took out a dozen guards within a few seconds. She smirked at the bodies, then continued to fight.

Frost sliced through a Horde soldier with a swift swipe of her Great-sword, then ran up the wall, did a backflip and managed to slice vertically down another soldier's spine. Her two halves fell to the floor. Frost then cast Icy Touch onto an Orc Warrior, directed at his head. Once his face froze, she drove her Great-Sword through his skull. She turned away as the body fell.

Dark was showing the true power of his Ancient Blade, as he sliced through the large, heavily plated Tauren Warrior as though he was wearing cloth. Tapping into his inner Warrior, Dark managed to run up the Tauren's body as he was falling, then strike down in an unlucky Night Elf, straight through his skull. Ripping Quel'delar out of the Night Elf's corpse, he performed a sightly choppy backhand slice on a Draenei Paladin, though managing to slice through the poor creature's legs. Dark looked around for Frost. He spotted her freezing a Tauren's chest, then stabbing her sword through his frosty torso.

'Frost, I say we end this. By the way, Left shoulder.' Dark determinedly spoke.

Before replied, Frost stabbed an Orc in the head over her shoulder.'You mean that ability you told me of? Can I perform it?' Frost nervously replied.

'Normally, I'd be on your end, but yeah.'

'What about Posie, Thrall, Jaina, Tirion? Left thigh.'

Dark turned left and swiped at the Undead Warrior sneaking up on him, sending his body flying in two directions. 'They have received our blessings. This won't touch those with our blessings.'

'Ok.'

They switched their blades from one to another, wielding them in their left hand. With their right, like grabbed eachother's right, in a soldier-like handshake.

'_I give unto you my blade._' They both mystically said.

'_I allow you my Holy Darkness._' Dark continued.

'_I allow you my Unholy Light._' Frost Carried on. Their hands began to glow an otherworldly shadowy white. Spectators gazed at the glow as the battle around them continued.

'_Ying and Yang_'

'_Good and Evil_'

'_One cannot exist without the other. As I, to you._' They both continued as the glow intensified. '_Darkness and Light are together always. Let them be now!_' They yelled, as the glow erupted throughout the coliseum. The large energy mass of Darkened Light burst through the roof and out into Icecrown, even shaking the ears of Arthas. The energy released shattered through the souls of the soldier's fighting them, sending the mass of them to the ground. After the eruption of energy subsided, Varian and Garrosh were knelt in exhaustion and submission. Dark walked up to them.

_'Neyvara taughta ae Dararkenda Soela.'_ Dark said to the pair in his language. He turned away from them and walked back to his allies. Jaina and Thrall nodded to Dark, then walked past him to scold their "warrior". Tirion bowed to the pair at their actions, and left. Posie gave the two a thumbs-up gestured for them to leave. Dark and Frost nodded to her. They switched blades back, and they left.

_**Woot! Awesomeness in this chapter! And by the looks, my longest chapter since no. 1. O-O;**_

_**Be ready for number 9. I'm hoping to end this. Dark and Frost will get a little closer.**_


	9. Dark Frost and the Burnt Blade

_**Chapter 9. Gettin near the end now. I'm hoping to reveal some info at this point.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own World of Warcraft. Blizzard owns all of it. All I own is the character Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite, Frostblade Deathsworn and Posie Flump**_

Posie, Dark and Frost walked out of the Coliseum together. They walked to the stables. Posie clambered onto her Bronze Drake.

'Well guys, I'm heading to Dalaran. I guess I'll see you two love birds later.' Posie mocked. Dark rolled his eyes.

'See ya sis.'

Posie waved goodbye and flew away. Frost nudged Dark.

'You did not deny your sister's comment Darkenedsoul.'

Frost, I think we're close enough now for you to know my true name.'

'Oh yes! Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite is an alias, I had forgotten.'

Dark nodded. 'Frostblade Deathsworn, I am John Darkblade.'

'John Darkblade hmm? Very well. John Darkblade, I am Melissa Varia.'

'Melissa hmm? You don't seem like a Melissa.'

'And you do not seem like a John. I do not mind.'

Dark chuckled at her comment.

'Well Melissa… It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.'

'Oh please. We've already been acquainted enough. I believe it is time we took this to the next level.'

Dark smirked and raised an eyebrow. 'What did you have in mind?'

_**11 years later…**_

The older Dark was outside his large house in the woods of Duskwood, watching as a young girl, about ten, training with a sword struck a dummy with a Firebolt, with slashed at it with her large sword. The girl turned to Dark.

'So dad. Was that right?' She excitedly asked her apparent father.

Dark smirked and gave his daughter a thumbs up. 'Perfect.'

The girl smiled widely at him.

Dark had changed massively over 11 years. He now wore the Battlegear of the Sanctified Lightsworn Hero, minus the skirt leg-plates that he refused to wear, which were instead the Turalyon Legplates of Heroic Triumph. His dark hair had become darker, and he had grown taller, and stronger. His old blade, Quel'delar, was no longer equipped. He now had a large, grand claymore, pulsing with a darkened energy. Its hilt faded from Shadow Black, to Fire Red, to Ice Blue; forever repeating. With large, powerful plate gear, all from Icecrown Citadel and from the high-smithers of Dalaran, he stood up and walked over to his daughter. He patted her on her shoulder.

His daughter was a vibrant soul. She had the looks of a beauty, but the personality and ability of a fierce warrior, and the mind of a magi. She had shoulder length black hair, just brushing passed her slightly pointy ears, and Dark Blue eyes. She was physically strong, and wore simple armor. A mail chest-guard, mail legplates, metal boots, leather gloves, and thin shoulder-pads. She sheathed her simple claymore and looked up to her father. 'So dad, what else to you have to teach me?'

'Well your mother has already taught you everything she knows, We've taught you all of our combination abilities, and I have shown you all of my skills. I believe you are fully trained.'

'Fully trained? But I'm ten! You wasn't even fully trained at twenty!'

'Yes. But you know my history. I was taught in two different paths.'

'So was mom!'

'Yeah yeah. Well, I think I have a surprise for you, but I think I need to get your mother's permission first.'

'A surprise! Cool!'

Dark smiled at his daughter and gestured her to come into the house. Dark took off his helmet and placed it on the table. After they entered, a person entered the house, via means of a large Portal at the side of the room. It was a Blood-Elf. One with dark hair and glowing blue eyes. She was wearing grand dark armor of the Sanctified Heroic Scourgelord, also with other gear from the Dalaran Smithers and from Icecrown Citadel. On her back, sheathed, was Glorenzelg, High-Blade of the Silver Hand. A grand two-handed sword, taken from the corpse of the Lich King himself.

She wandered into the home. She sighed heavily, took off her helmet and placed it on the table, next to Dark's. The elf wiped her forehead of sweat.

'What a battle.' She grunted out.

'Claim enough lives in Wintergrasp today?' Dark asked her.

'I didn't break my record. But five-thousand is not bad.'

Dark and his daughter chuckled. 'And how many times was you Out-numbered?'

'Six. Damned rogues.'

'Well you had fun.'

'Yes. Hi sweetie!' The Elf chirped to the girl. 'So your father finished your training?'

'Yeah he did mom.' The girl said to her, apparent, mother. 'He said he'd talk to you about a surprise for me!'

The elf turned to the paladin. 'Did he now.' She walked into the kitchen, gesturing Dark to follow her. Dark followed her.

'You think she's ready?' The elf whispered in question.

'She can cast a Firebolt that can counter your Frost abilities, and she can swing a sword as strong as me. Melissa, I think she's earned it.'

'…Ok.'

The two went back into the room, and walked upstairs, the daughter following them. Dark and Melissa went into their bedroom. It was a large room, with a large king-sized bed. A single window on the left wall, and a large wardrobe on the right. Dark walked to wall opposite the bed. He took off his gauntlet and placed his hand on the wall. After he put his gauntlet on again, the wall opened. On a large shelf, multiple items were stacked onto it. Two dagger sheathes, many rings, a box and many other things. Dark pulled down the box, and the wall closed. The daughter turned to Dark with the box, just after staring at the wall curiously. Dark opened the box. He withdrew Quel'delar. Placing the box on the floor, Dark held the blade in front of his daughter, and knelt down, bowing his head.

_'Quel'delar, Might of the Faithful; I thank you for all you have bestowed upon me. You have blessed me with renewed life, freedom, and power. Now I beseech you. Free yourself from my grasp. I free your blade from the bind of my soul.'_ Dark incanted to the blade. Its hilt began to dim, the everlasting light fading. He looked up to his daughter. _'Be free from my soulbound and become bound to Ilena Darkblade. I command you as your master!'_

The blade's hilt's glow shattered. As Dark held it in his hands, the glow of the hilt failed to light. He looked at his daughter, Ilena.

'This ancient blade has served your ancestors the Sin'dorei, and it has served me. I now pass it onto you Ilena. May Quel'delar serve you well.'

Ilena blinked. She reached out to the blade. As she grabbed its hilt, its glow returned suddenly. The blade shook with sealed power.

'Dad! Should this be happening!' Ilena nervously asked her father.

'Yes. Quel'delar is yours now, but you must choose its path, as it will aid you in yours.' He stood up. 'You may choose; Lens of the Mind, the blade will become light and imbued with the energies of magic. Cunning of the Shadow, the blade will also become light and be adept with the agility of the assassins. Ferocity of the Scorned, the blade will become heavy, and take on the agility of hunters of old. Might of the Faithful, the blade will become heavy and be fused with the strength of mighty warriors of war. Ilena Darkblade, which path do you choose for Quel'delar to follow?'

Ilena gazed at the blade determinedly. 'I choose the Might of the Faithful!'

Quel'delar burst with great energy. The blade grew larger and the hilt lengthened. The runes on its blade glowed blue, and the hilt's orb glowed a bright yellow. Ilena looked up to her parents happily.

'Now that you are trained, we think its time for you to leave.' Melissa said caringly to her daughter.

'Leave?'

'Yes.'

'But why?'

'Because you can now become what you always wanted to become. A soldier.'

'A warcrafter.' Dark added.

Ilena smiled to her parents. She bowed to the pair.

'Where shall I start?'

'Take the portal to Northshire Valley. You shall begin there.'

'When will I see you again?'

'Soon. You will travel through Duskwood on your travels. Go Ilena. Become what you strive to be. Before me and your mother get all parenty and stop you from leaving.'

Ilena smiled at her father. She hugged him deeply. He hugged her back.

'Thank you dad.'

She let go and hugged her mother. 'Thank you mom.'

Ilena let go of her parents and the three all walked downstairs. Ilena approached the portal.

'Ilena.' Melissa quickly voiced. She turned to her mother.

'Yeah mom?'

'…Good luck.'

Ilena chuckled. 'Don't worry, I'll write. See ya.'

Ilena ran through the portal, to begin her life as a soldier. A battler. Everything her parents were. Dark smirked as she disappeared into the vortex.

'She'll be back before ya know it. Quel'delar will serve her well. She'll be healthy with what I have taught her, strong from what we have taught her, and resilient from what you have taught her. She will become a force of elemental righteousness and help make this forsaken world a better place.'

'I hope that she serves her lords well.'

'Don't worry. She'll be kicking ass in Wintergrasp and you'll be fighting beside her.'

'She better not beat my record.'

'Heheh. We'll see.'

_***Sniff* Well, that's that. The story of Darkenedsoul Emeraldsmite and Frostblade Deathsworn has finally ended. With the aid of the Highlord Tirion, the Warchief Thrall, the High-Mage Jaina, and the Warrior Posie; Dark and Frost are now at peace with their own family, and their daughter, Ilena Darkblade, has moved on to become an elementist; a class of warrior that commands the elements; with the aid of her parents skills. She will follow in their footsteps and bring new peace to Azeroth.**_

_**Thank you everyone for reading this story of Dark Light and Frozen Blood. May the shadows be with you, and the eternal energies of the ancients forever guide you.**_

_**Experiment X4d2 - Experiment has been aborted.**_


End file.
